Molly Jonker
Molly Jonker is a bartender working at The World's End. Growing up in South Africa in a harsh home, she eventually found her own path and moved to France to start a fulfilling life. She currently knows nothing of the supernatural, despite her place of employment. Appearance Molly is fairly tall, about 1.8 meters. She has a rather large frame and broad shoulders due to a larger bone structure, though her hands and feet have always been a bit on the small side, nails painted a hot pink color. Her chest is a slight annoyance for her, being, in her opinion, too flat. Her hair is long enough to touch the small of her back, dyed a slightly lighter pink that her nails. Her large eyes are a bright blue color and her lips and nose are relatively small. In general, her face is rather slim with rosy cheeks, sharply contrast to her pale skin. Molly is most comfortable in loose clothing, usually of lighter or neutral colors. For instance, one outfit consists of a short, white, sleeveless dress, a loose-fitting, sky blue jacket over it. White sandals are her preferred footwear. Small accessories like necklaces, bracelets, and rings are sometimes added. In addition, she usually wears a small, dark hairband above her bangs to give her hair a bit more volume at the top. On the job, though, she can’t really afford to dress as freely as she normally would, since dangling sleeves and jewelry have a good chance of rubbing into food and drink. In this case, she often wears a white t-shirt, occasionally with a logo or pattern on it, and light blue jeans and blue sneakers. Other than perhaps a bracelet, the accessories are limited to the hairband. Personality For the most part, Molly is a sociable and friendly young woman. She enjoys meeting people and talking to anyone she can find. For that reason, bartending seemed to be a logical choice for her when entering the workforce. Because of her early life, she was initially very self-conscious and quiet, but this changed quite quickly after moving to France and gaining the freedom to be who she wanted to be. She has a strong spirit about her and rarely gets flustered, nervous, or scared (but will admit to laughing a bit more if she’s around someone she thinks is attractive). She has grown attached to the rest of the bar staff, acting as a family to her, and is a bit protective of them, especially new employees. She enjoys making new friends and going out with them on days off. She can be mischievous at times and occasionally teases those close to her, but never to hurt them. She also enjoys jazz music, with artists like Bill Evans and Nat King Cole being some of her favorites. She has considered reassignment surgery in the past, but has decided against it for the time being. She has a fear of hospitals (one of the few fears she will admit to) and is trying to put it off as long as possible. In addition, the cost presents a bit of a problem, so she would have to wait until she saved enough to afford it, anyway. In reality, though, it stems from a lingering doubt her father left with her which makes her doubt whether she would really want it in the end. This can be damaging to her if she dwells on it for too long. History Molly Jonker, born Duncan, grew up in KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa. An average child, for all intents and purposes, they were decent in school, had a few good friends, played football and rugby (mostly by the urgings of parents), and had no major issues in life. He never expected much of himself, and neither did his parents. This changed, however, around the age of twelve and the start of puberty. Duncan had never really felt very “manly”, as far as his father would define it: He had no real interest in the sports he played, most of his friends were girls from his class, and he showed no natural aggression or anger. After some time, he was suspected of being gay, something his father would berate him for numerous times a day (the father being an incredibly prejudiced man who was angered at the recently abolished Apartheid laws). The abuse only led to further confuse him, to the point where he had no clear idea as to what he even was. All Duncan really understood was that his father was a very rude and mean man, and that his insults weren’t helping the situation at all. He confided in a female friend of his, who accepted whatever he decided he was. With her help, Duncan began to realize he was really a woman. For the next few years, she helped Duncan bring out his true self. It was at this point the name “Molly” was chosen, both of them agreeing it was much more appropriate sounding. Things went sour after Molly’s father found out about what was happening, though. Finding her trying on her friend’s loaned dress was enough to provoke him into assaulting her. She was then forbidden to ever see the other girl again. Despite this warning, Molly continued to visit her friend at school as much as possible. Because of this, she was convinced, after graduating, to move to France by her friend’s urgings (citing heavily romanticized visions of the country). Her parents, happy to have their “defective” child off their hands, quickly handed over the money. Not long after, Molly arrived in Paris. Almost immediately after, she fully embraced herself as a woman, finally able to be herself. In a phone conversation with her friend, she was again convinced of finding a bar to work in. Though initially confused as to why her friend thought it was a good idea, she quickly came to realize how much fun the work could be after drifting into The World's End one fateful night and being hired for the job. She’d never been able to communicate with others as easily before, and it seemed like the element of presentation that bartending gave her helped to boost her confidence and allow her to meet others much easier than before. She began hormone treatments after earning enough to live comfortably enough in a small apartment. Guests On a quiet night, a man by the name of Henry Travers arrived in the bar, followed shortly by a woman named Jennae Diadra. While the woman remained quiet, Molly struck up conversation with Travers rather quickly. Both eventually left, the rest of her shift being uneventful. Powers and Abilities Hand to Hand Combat: Molly has taken women's self-defense classes and is fairly skilled, enough to confidently fight off an average attacker if she ever needs to. She was also taught a stinted version of boxing by her father in her youth, though it is all but forgotten by now. Bartending: Molly is an exceptional bartender and is skilled enough to make any and all drinks on the bar's menu from memory. She is also an exceptional hostess and enjoys conversing with the patrons. Seeing the reaction to it, her manager has also convinced her to play up her natural accent, as people enjoy the sound of her speaking. Fashion: Having experimented greatly with her own style, Molly is exceptional at putting together outfits and doing her hair and makeup. She is also skilled with hair dye, sporting several different colors since she began work at the bar. Cooking: Having worked in the bar's kitchen in the past, she learned to cook most simple dishes and is fairly good at preparing food for herself. Multilingual: Molly is fluent in Zulu, Xhosa, English, and French. She also has a grasp on conversational Spanish and German from her time in the bar. Equipment Flashlight: Molly always carries a red safety flashlight for emergencies. It is powered by batteries and uses LED bulbs. It is noted to be exceptionally bright. Cellphone: Molly has a lime green Nokia smartphone. Her use for it is rather basic, with minimal apps and games and for keeping in contact with friends and work. Trivia *Her approved character sheet can be found here. *Molly was the first transgender character on the Dusk Crusade forum. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Independent